


no honor

by planetundersiege



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Angst, AtLA, Drabble, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebender Katara, Firebender Sokka (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Honor, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was like he was broken, and had no real flame burning bright in his chest.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	no honor

Sokka had always been a terrible firebender. Ever since he was little, his father always seemed to prefer Katara. She, unlike him, seemed to be gifted with the ability to bend naturally, without any hard training.

Sokka however could barely keep a flame burning in his hand. He had to concentrate immensely, and afterwards he always found himself sweating all over, his whole body filled with fatigue as it did its best to not let the flame die. He always prayed, whispered to himself. He needed to improve, or else he was a failure without honor.

No matter what he did, it never seemed to work. He could never keep the fire alive for more than a few minutes, and it always took several minutes to even summon a tiny spark, and more often than not it was distinguished in seconds. And he could rarely summon more than one flame per day.

It was like he was broken, and had no real flame burning bright in his chest. Like he wasn’t a real firebender. It always seemed to come so easy for everyone else. He felt like a defect, like he was wrong, with no one he could relate too. Everything seemed to come so easily to Katara, she was a firebending prodigy, while he was the exact opposite.

Many people didn’t even know Sokka  _ was _ a firebender, especially since he practiced with his sword and boomerang for days on end in order to regain some of his honor. If he was good with practical combat, maybe he would be useful one day. Yes, it was better to pretend to be a nonbender son with a great skill for combat than to be a failure of a firebender. His father had thought the same, and his terrible firebending stayed a family secret.

While Katara got praise, Sokka barely got a “don’t fail me” had he hated it, like he was seen as nothing but trouble.

That’s why he appreciated Katara so much, his sister was truly his best friend in the Fire Nation and didn’t care about his bending. They were siblings, and siblings should love and care for each other no matter what. Sokka knew that without her and her support, he would have broken a long time ago.


End file.
